justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Guildmaster Grovyle/Character Chart: Pokémon
I have elected not to make a link for every single move, ability, and type in this blog, so I would encourage you to use Bulbapedia to look up any terms you find unfamiliar or interesting. Heroes Captain Orbit Type: Ground Ability: Arena Trap Modest nature, Nods off a lot *Gravity *Bulldoze *Seismic Toss *Ion Deluge Goldfin Type: Water/Psychic Ability: Swift Swim Bold nature, Strongly defiant *Synchronoise *Aqua Jet *Attack Order *Captivate Hell Phoenix Type: Dark/Ghost Ability: Justified Adamant nature, Good endurance *Shadow Sneak *Sucker Punch *Swords Dance *Inferno Obscure Acolyte Type: Dark Ability: Technician Sassy nature, Mischievous *Feint Attack *Icicle Spear *Sleep Powder *Double Team Vandle Type: Poison Ability: Tangled Feet Hasty nature, Impetuous and silly *Acid Spray *Octazooka *Icy Wind *Entrainment Decibelle Type: Flying/Normal Ability: Soundproof Gentle nature, Alert to sounds *Hyper Voice *Supersonic *Tailwind *Foresight Ironworks Type: Steel Ability: Shell Armor Timid nature, Loves to eat *Iron Defense *Magnet Bomb *Acid *Hyper Beam Dazzling Light Type: Flying/Fire Ability: Illuminate Rash nature, Likes to thrash about *Overheat *Dragon Breath *Flash *Dazzling Gleam Flashfire Type: Dragon/Fire Ability: Analytic Docile nature, Highly curious *Dragon Dance *Vital Throw *Fire Spin *Fire Punch Wanderer Type: Electric Ability: Poison Heal Quirky nature, Scatters things often *Protect *Thunder Shock *Self-Destruct *Milk Drink Alfredo Whinnyworth Type: Normal Ability: Healer Careful nature, Highly persistent *Softboiled *Defog *Sweet Scent *Karate Chop Glaive Type: Flying/Fighting Ability: Infiltrator Hardy nature, Capable of taking hits *Slash *U-Turn *Roost *Brave Bird Achlys Type: Dark Ability: Flare Boost Sassy nature, Quick tempered *Flamethrower *Feint Attack *Horn Attack *Leer Hawkwing Type: Flying/Ice Ability: Illuminate Lonely nature, Quick to flee *Powder Snow *Flash *Growl *Light of Ruin Strongheart Type: Normal Ability: Defeatist Bashful nature, Often lost in thought *Swords Dance *Slash *Night Slash *Teleport Phantomenia Type: Flying/Ghost Ability: Gale Wings Naughty nature, Thoroughly cunning *Phantom Force *Follow Me *Feather Dance *Sky Drop Inari Type: Ice/Psychic Ability: Snow Cloak Lonely nature, Often lost in thought *Future Sight *Psycho Shift *Trick *Ice Fang Coruscantis Type: Flying/Electric Ability: Static Quiet nature, Takes plenty of siestas *Constrict *Charge *Discharge *Charge Beam Clear See Type: Water Ability: Water Veil Quiet nature, Alert to sounds *Foresight *Aqua Ring *Water Pulse *Flail Blue Blitz Type: Normal Ability: Tinted Lens Naive nature, Alert to sounds *Electroweb *Return *Odor Sleuth *Leech Life Force Filly Type: Fairy/Normal Ability: Marvel Scale Naive nature, Likes to fight *Mega Punch *Play Rough *Superpower *Protect Villains Mane-iac Type: Normal/Poison Ability: Rock Head Lax nature, Somewhat of a clown *Power Whip *Head Smash *Head Charge *Poison Tail Lex Loriner Type: Normal Ability: Moody Jolly nature, Impetuous and silly *Thrash *Rage *Chatter *Uproar Bayne Type: Fighting Ability: Huge Power Adamant nature, Capable of taking hits *Superpower *Bulk Up *Extreme Speed *Block Noci Type: Ground/Fighting Ability: Fur Coat Adamant nature, Likes to fight *Dig *Crush Claw *Seismic Toss *Endure Omega Z Type: Steel/Psychic Ability: Iron Fist Serious nature, Scatters things often *Mega Punch *Fire Punch *Thunder Punch *Recover Parlys the Pale Type: Bug/Normal Ability: Trace Bold nature, Very finicky *Minimize *Fire Blast *Tri Attack *Substitute Bloodstorm Type: Poison/Dark Ability: Super Luck Quirky nature, Likes to thrash about *Guillotine *Night Slash *Cross Poison *Recover Incubus Type: Dark Ability: Bad Dreams Naive nature, Loves to eat *Confide *Dark Void *Stockpile *Swallow Folderol Type: Normal Ability: Illusion Calm nature, Thoroughly cunning *Hyper Beam *Double Team *Copycat *Origin Pulse Empress Terrorfin Type: Water/Psychic Ability: Drizzle Bold nature, Strongly defiant *Extrasensory *Aqua Jet *Heal Order *Water Spout Captain Death-Stalker Type: Ghost Ability: Wonder Guard Serious nature, Quick to flee *Sheer Cold *Trick-or-Treat *Astonish *Haze Death Dragon Type: Dragon/Ghost Ability: Sturdy Brave nature, Strong willed *Bone Rush *Phantom Force *Toxic *Heal Block Forest Dragon Type: Dragon/Grass Ability: Harvest Modest nature, Scatters things often *Spore *Wood Hammer *Dragon Pulse *Leech Seed Chance Type: Normal Ability: Own Tempo Relaxed nature, Likes to relax *Pay Day *Hold Back *Torment *Confuse Ray Breakdown Type: Psychic Ability: Overcoat Naughty nature, A little quick tempered *Psychic *Telekinesis *Miracle Eye *Recover Rat Trap Type: Dark/Flying Ability: Thick Fat Docile nature, Mischievous *Teeter Dance *Shadow Fire *Shadow Chill *Shadow Blast Captain Nero Type: Poison/Grass Ability: Suction Cups Adamant nature, Somewhat vain *Sludge Bomb *Leaf Blade *Torment *Mean Look Mirror Mirror Type: Steel Ability: Plus Naive nature, Highly curious *Double Team *Mirror Move *Mirror Shot *Mirror Coat Equestrian Bob Type: Water/Flying Ability: Queenly Majesty Rash nature, Quick tempered *Air Slash *Water Pulse *Volt Switch *Parting Shot Original Power Ponies Masked Matter-Horn Type: Ice/Electric Ability: Keen Eye Modest nature, Somewhat stubborn *Charge Beam *Ice Beam *Signal Beam *Hyper Beam Mistress Mare-velous Type: Fighting Ability: Vital Spirit Adamant nature, Sturdy body *Flying Press *Punishment *Bind *Swift Radiance Type: Psychic Ability: Cute Charm Careful nature, Somewhat vain *Psycho Cut *Psyshock *Barrier *Light Screen Fili-Second Type: Normal Ability: Speed Boost Hasty nature, Likes to run *Extreme Speed *Agility *Mach Punch *Baton Pass Saddle Rager Type: Flying/Normal Ability: Anger Point Bashful nature, Likes to relax *Bulk Up *Crush Grip *Thrash *Outrage Zapp Type: Flying/Electric Ability: Lightning Rod Bold nature, Strong willed *Rain Dance *Hurricane *Thunder *Thunder Wave Hum Drum Type: Normal Ability: Victory Star Brave nature, Highly persistent *Tackle *Helping Hand *Quash *Retaliate Miscellaneous Princess Celestia Type: Fire/Flying Ability: Drought Jolly nature, Good perseverance *Solar Beam *Flare Blitz *Acrobatics *Morning Sun Princess Luna Type: Fairy/Flying Ability: Cloud Nine Rash nature, Proud of her power *Thunder *Moonblast *Air Cutter *Moonlight Nightmare Moon Type: Fairy/Dark Ability: Dark Aura Rash nature, Proud of her power *Thunder *Moonblast *Night Daze *Moonlight Princess Cadance Type: Rock/Flying Ability: Clear Body Modest nature, Highly curious *Power Gem *Charm *Fly *Roost Discord Type: Normal/Dragon Ability: Unaware Quirky nature, Somewhat of a clown *Metronome *Acupressure *Splash *Last Resort Queen Chrysalis Type: Bug Ability: Swarm Naughty nature, Likes to thrash about *Signal Beam *Draining Kiss *Power Trip *Transform King Aspen Type: Grass Ability: Grass Pelt Adamant nature, Strongly defiant *Geomancy *Grassy Terrain *Nature Power *Horn Leech Lord Tirek Type: Fire/Psychic Ability: Flash Fire Hardy nature, Thoroughly cunning *Fusion Flare *Earthquake *Zen Headbutt *Blast Burn King Sombra Type: Ghost/Rock Ability: Pressure Quiet nature, Hates to lose *Stone Edge *Night Shade *Simple Beam *King's Shield Solar Flare Type: Fire/Steel Ability: Desolate Land Jolly nature, Good perseverance *Solar Beam *Flare Blitz *Sunsteel Strike *Morning Sun Category:Blog posts